Child's Play 2, Wrong Ending
by SherylRay
Summary: Oh yes, this time I will win, thought Chucky, Tiffany saved him and the both of them were after Andy but things soon mess up for Chucky as he reveals the truth to Tiffany about how he REALLY feels about her.


"Andy! Please! I was only playing!" Chucky said in a soft friendly voice, basically begging for his life. But Andy just smiled as the screaming doll gone into that doll machine with those arms that would press into his chest, burning him up any minute. But something odd happened and Andy's smile had faded. Chucky had stopped screaming and Andy turned noticing that Kyle was missing.

"Kyle!" Andy screamed, "Oh, Kyle! Where are you?"

He was extremely frightened now, it was much too silent and he didn't know where to go. He heard Chucky's cackle and another voice of a woman. But it wasn't Kyle.

"Thanks, Tiffany." Chucky said.

The machine door opened and a corpse was slowly coming out of it. The skull was crushed and the skin completely burnt off its face, on top of it was Good Guy arms and legs. After a while Andy recognised who the corpse belonged to, it was Kyle. The fingers of the corpse Kyle were still twitching as the Doll hair machine hammered into its melted face, sewing on plastic ginger hair. Andy's eyes widened and his heart was thumping in his chest, he took some steps back slowly and claws of somebody's hands smacked on to his shoulders. He turned seeing it was a woman.

"Hi little Andy," she smirked disturbingly, despite she didn't look like the kind of person who would kill. Her appearance seemed very innocent like Chucky, except she looked very gothic.

"Ha! You've got the little asshole, I've been planning this for a very long time," said Chucky coming out of the shadows. "You haven't got your precious Kyle to help you now. I'm gonna pull your fucking insides out and use the skin for lamps!" he began to laugh at Andy frightened face.

"No!" Andy screamed and he booted Tiffany's leg causing her to fall.

"Tiffany, you stupid bitch, you're human and you still fuck it up!" Chucky growled chasing after him, along with Tiffany.

Little Andy ran through the "Good Guy" labyrinth once again, Chucky and Tiffany was right behind. Tiffany stops seeing a large metal mallet on the floor, picking it up and hammering through all the boxes.

"Tiff," hissed Chucky.

"What?" she whispered back.

"I think we've got him, stop hammering now. I can see him trying to climb up."

Chucky went through the labyrinth, catching Andy.

"Go away!" Andy screamed, "Leave me alone!"

Tiffany laughed at him, "Don't worry kid, once this is over we're off to find another asshole and then get married."

Chucky froze for the moment and frowned, turning to Tiffany, "What the fuck do you mean, married?"

Tiffany looked down at the doll confused, "I got your message before you died…I got your ring you gave to me. We're meant to be!"

Chucky snarled, glaring at her, "And why the hell would I marry you? I'm a serial killer, not a damn loser looking for love."

Tiffany's face became red, her hands clenched on the hammer, "You…You lied to me!"

Chucky chuckled at her as her eyes were filling up with tears, "What? What do you expect? 'Oh, darling, I really love you!'? No fucking way! Good thing you were about, who else could have lied to the court, telling them I never murdered? You, Tiffany and guess what? I _used_ you. I don't love you and I never did!" he raised his knife and ran right for her but Tiffany smashed the mallet into Chucky's head and he landed on one of the machines. Chucky's face became incredibly bloody now and it was cracked up and almost destroyed. Andy tried to sneak away but Tiffany turned to him reaching her hand out towards him.

"Andy! Andy, sweet face, please come here."

Andy was much to frightened of the scene though, it didn't help with her holding that mallet but something about her reminded him of his mother. It became quiet for that little moment and Tiffany had a really gentle, pleading expression on her face as she reached her hand out to Andy…

Suddenly Chucky appeared again, grabbing the mallet out of her hand and punched it into her stomach, she flew back into a load of boxes. Andy shrieked at Chucky and began crawling away; he heard Chucky's eyes click and his neck squeak as he looked around for Andy.

"You can't get away from me! I'm gonna grab hold of your head and crush it slowly into a vice. I'll make sure you wont move by hammering your ears down, you little DICK!" Chucky yelled chasing after Andy, his cracked face had hurt so much and if you looked very carefully, you would see that Chucky no longer had a doll skull but a human one inside.

Andy climbed up a load of Good Guy boxes; Chucky was close behind him, catching up. Andy was so frightened he wouldn't dare look back, not this time.

"_Don't look back, hurry!_"

But it was too late, Chucky grabbed Andy's foot and Andy was waiting to get hurt, but no…instead somebody grabbed his hand. He looked up slowly and saw that it was Tiffany; her face was cut up and bruised.

"Come on Andy. I'm not going to hurt you. Trust me. I'm here."

And so Andy held her hand in trust and Tiffany quickly pulled him up, booting Chucky in the face. Chucky fell all the way back down from the boxes, roaring in pain as the cracks on his face were tearing wider as he fell. He stood up, blood drooled down his snarling face and he threw a fist up at Tiffany.

"Bitch, I'll deal with you later, give me the boy! He's the one I want, not you."

Tiffany stood in front of Andy.

"You want him you asshole, you're gonna have to deal with me first!" Tiffany grabs Andy's hand and runs towards exit as soon as she sees it open up slowly. The both of them hear Chucky's echoing screams in the distance and the toy factory closes up again. Tiffany turns to Andy, kneeling down to him with a gentle smile.

"I've heard all about you."

"Who are you?"

"Don't worry about that…Tell you what though. You can call me Mommy for now on; I've always wanted a kid." Tiffany smiles softly and it actually made Andy feel safe. It came silent and the birds began to sing.

BASH!!!

Tiffany had Chucky at her back, kicking her violently and Tiffany now had enough, she turns to Chucky full of Anger and wrenches the rest of his face apart, bursting a lot of blood out as she tore off the rubber skin. Chucky screams in loads of pain wriggling about but that didn't stop her; she had a broken heart forever. Chucky's body stopped moving and Tiffany stood back panting.

"I-is he dead?" Andy whispered quietly behind her, Tiffany held his hand.

"Yeah, he's dead. No more nightmares, little Andy. Not anymore."

Andy hugged Tiffany and they both walked out of the area. A new story for Andy has just began.

The Good Guy factory got closed down for a little while when finding the corpse of Kyle. It was told all over the news. However, somebody also found Chucky's corpse too. A middle aged man sneered at it and thought it as nothing that was Mr Sullivan.

"Ah, stupid kids, someday Barclay wouldn't mean anything to anyone." He turns to the rest of the Play Pals Company behind him, shaking his head, "I don't care about these stories and I don't believe them what so ever. I suggest you ignore them too, don't be fooled by some kid's fairy tale." He pointed at Chucky's corpse, "This was most likely done for a joke by some kid to get us into more trouble. Somebody pick it up and get it recycled to be a new Good Guy Doll."

One of the workers called John looked at him confused, "But sir, you heard what they said, we're busted. No more dolls are allowed to be made."

"Is that so?" Sullivan smirked, "This is a business. Who says we can't, we got the money so we can easily get back to business."

The Company all glanced at each other with smiles of delight on their faces. The more Good Guys sold the more money they earn. After all, the Good Guy dolls DID sell off extremely quick.

"I want the rest of you to collect all the doll parts inside the factory. In a couple of years time, we'll have the Good Guy factory up and running again."

John picked up Chucky corpse, a sweet little good guy doll is soon going to come back to life to seek some revenge.

The End.


End file.
